twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Flame
Blue Flame is a very hyper, young stallion, that loves fire and flying in the clouds. He loves to play with colts and fillies because he is still a child at heart. He didn't have much of a childhood because he doesn't know his parents. He prefers to be called "Flame" over his full name. Background Flame raised himself on the streets of Cloudsdale. At the age of 13 he ran into a wonderbolt during a show. Flame was scared that he was going to get into serious trouble, so he flew far away, as far as his wings could take him. Flame eventually found a nice, warm looking cave and stopped to think. Flame then fell asleep, upon waking from his slumber he realized this cave belonged to a dragon! While trying to sneak out he woke the dragon, the dragon unleashed a gut full of fire at Flame. At first, he thought he was dead, then he looked up and noticed that he was on fire, yet it didn't hurt. The flames weren't even burning his mane or tail. He flew away as fast as he could from the dragon cave. Then he came to an abandoned Patch of land with a small hole in a near by boulder. He had found his new home at last. 5 years passed, and that small plot of land became a bustling neighborhood. There was a big house in the side of a near by cliff face. There was an apple farm with 5 trees, planted by pioneer ponies a few miles away. Over the years Flame practiced making fire and lighting himself on fire and looked like a beautiful comet flying in the night sky. One day, he decided to fly into town, thinking he could show off his skills. He attempted to show the pioneer ponies his awesomeness but unfortunately, they were in the middle of a full-out brawl with the buffalo. There were a few ponies there that were not from around the area, one had a beautiful rainbow mane and was flying faster than he has ever seen a pony fly. He wanted to approach the rainbow pony when he thought "if she is that fast she must be a wonderbolt! I don't know if they are still mad at me!" Flame flew away and wondered if there was some place else to go to show his awesomeness. Flame packed all of his stuff and flew, and flew until he arrived in a fairly large city called phillidelphia. Flame attempted to dazzle ponies but no pony wanted to watch him. One evening Flame was chilling in the local hay shop and someone called him. Puzzled, flame looked around to see who called him. There was a messenger pony walking in the front door. The pony called his name again. Flame got up from where he was lying down and approached the mail pony. The mail pony gave Flame a black letter. The letter read; Dear, Blue Flame I have found a perfect place for you to show off your amazing fire skill, Go to a town by the name of ponyville, All the residents are friendly and respect your talents, Have fun! Signed, MyDeathWolf Flame was positive he never meet anypony with that name before. This pony was a complete stranger to him. Flames gut was telling him to follow the advice of this mysterious pony. That's how Blue Flame came to live here in Ponyville. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Pegasi Category:Inactive Characters